Obliviously Lovely
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: His determination to make the miko his was undeniable. But it would have helped if the woman wasn't so damn oblivious to his attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Obliviously Lovely **

* * *

><p>As Kurama had put it he had some human emotion called, <em>"feelings<em>" for the Miko. He had also added that it would be a smart idea to approach her soon. "Kagome is a very attractive woman, Hiei." Kurama explained to him, "It won't be long until someone sweeps her off her feet. So why not let it be you?" He said with a wink.

Deciding to take the advice, he caught up with the blue eyed Kagome, off her newly assigned duties to Koenma. She gave him a smile, "Hey, Hiei. Long time no see."

He nodded and was about to respond, when a repulsively cheery voice cut him off. "Kagome! You ready to go!" Hiei glared down the shrine's stairs, to find a brown haired human boy waving enthusiastically to the woman standing next to him.

Kagome look over Hiei and waved back, "I'll be right there Hojo!"

Giving the fire demon a sorry look, she said. "Can we talk another time; I kind of have some where to go." Hiei did not reply, but watched the miko as she and Hojo walked away.

Hiei gently touched the hilt of his sword, but moved his hand away considering something else with a smirked. Killing the human would not be enough. He would have to find a much more **fun** way to steal away the girl.

* * *

><p>Hey I just want to give a quick shout out to all my reviewers. You guys are the real people who inspire the stories, and I just want to thank you. And points out a few people that I think deserve some props. And those people are… <span>Cosmic-Lover, ShikiKira, <span>xXkUmiKoXx, Valley Goat and kakashixangela.

Of course there are many more of you , but these guys have stuck with all of my stories and I really appreciated it. Please keep reviewing Love all of you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Obliviously Lovely**

* * *

><p>When Kurama's laughter had eventually subsided, and Hiei's urge to cut the fox off (literally) had too, a long silence erupted over both males.<p>

The redhead was the first to break it.

"Hojo, Huh." Kurama chuckled, reclining on the sofa of his apartment. The fire demon's ears perked up, from his spot by the window "What? Don't tell me you know this pathetic human." He questioned harshly.

The fox demon eyes closed briefly, "No, not personally. A few times when I and Kagome were in the city on an assignment, he interrupted. And Kagome almost begged me to make him leave."

Opening his green eyes, with were now polluted with gold. He gave a smirk, "Maybe she gave into his pursuit. And maybe that _pathetic human_ beat you, Hiei."

At the fox's word, Hiei jumped to his feet, "Yeah right! Remember this Kurama. This **Hojo** may have won the battle, but he has far from won the war." Hiei hissed.

'_He's very serious about this'_ Kurama noted, seeing the fire demon so worked up.

Clenching his sword close, Hiei spoke gallantly and with pride. "Mark my words fox! I will make Kagome fall madly in love with me, and steal her right from under this Hojo's nose."

Crossing his legs, Kurama spoke only two words.

"Wanna bet."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update this, but it's taking me sometime to plan a plot for it. But I think its coming together.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Obliviously Lovely**

* * *

><p>"Who knew such an attractive woman, could have such bad taste." Kurama murmured amused, taking in Hiei's envious aura.<p>

He chuckled slightly seeing his usually calm, cool and collected friend so upset. Over a woman no less, it was quite comical. The two were hidden in a tall tree of a local park, right above the heads of Kagome and the only being in the world Hiei wanted to kill at the moment, Hojo.

Hiei did not respond in words, but only growled as he watched the couple seated beneath them. He narrowed his eyes as Kagome smiled and laughed at something the boy said. "Unbelievable!" He hissed, that stupid boy did not deserve such a reward as Kagome! He was the victorious warrior, the more attractive, the brave hero or rather killer in his case, but still! It was him who should have her at his side.

Kurama lazily swung he leg a bit, which hung over comfortably on the branch he lounged on. "You really are upset over this, aren't you Hiei?" The red head asked half serious and half sarcastically, "I honestly have never seen you so in rage. Perhaps because you don't want to lose our little bet or-" Hiei tensed, and Kurama's eyes flashed. "-is it because you finally accept your feelings for Kagome?"

The shorter demon turned slightly and looked at his friend with his red eyes. He said nothing, but the look gave Kurama his answer, in return the fox sighed. "My how you have changed," Hiei grunted in reply. "But then again…" Kurama spoke softly, "So have we all."

"I really should get going now," a voice said from below them." Both demons seated in the tree refocused on the event below them. Hojo stood in front on Kagome, with an apologetic face "Sorry but I have to work tomorrow, plus it is getting dark. I don't want you walking home at night by yourself. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you, Kagome." He explained with a sincere boyish grin. Hiei gagged at the scene, honestly the boy reminded him more of a puppy than a man. He cringed when Kurama commented "How cute, Kagome sure knows how to pick them, hmm Hiei?" He could hear the smirk in the fox's voice, but he did not move his eyes away from the two humans. "That's ok Hojo." The blue eyed girl assured him, "You're right it is getting pretty dark and Grandpa gets worried if I am out to late." Kagome told the brown haired male. She grabbed her bag off the ground, and twisted her scarf around her neck.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kagome smiled as she began to walk away from Hojo. Hiei felt himself smile as Kagome trotted away from the nuisance of a boy. But almost snarled when Hojo caught her pale hand and dragged her back closer to him. Kurama simply raised a red eyebrow, wondering how the boy grew a pair in the last five seconds.

"Wait!" Hojo said suddenly, a bit surprised himself he had enough courage to actually **touch **Kagome. Much to his pleasure and the displeasure of someone unknown to him, who was planning his death in a tree above. "I wanted to give you something." He said blushing softly, Kagome whose surprised expression from Hojo grasping her hand, faded and she nervously smile. Knowing from past experience of Hojo's gifts.

"Hojo I thought I already told you, I don't get sick anymore like that. So I really don't need any health prod-" Kagome was silenced by Hojo's slender finger being pressed against her lips. She also could have sworn she felt a spark of energy some where nearby, but passed it off. She watched as Hojo pulled a black velvet box, out of the brown trench coat he was wearing. "Here…" He whispered, Kagome gently took it, opening the box. The golden locket that was hidden inside the box shocked both Kagome and the two males above. "Jewelry…" Kurama purred, his eyes becoming mixed with gold. "How tasteful, not even you could pull that off, Hiei."

He was not surprised when the fire demon gave no reply to his taunting. The blue eyes girl stared at the locket; it was much unexpected from Hojo. He really never seemed like the type to buy such romantic things as this. "I can't take this Hojo, it's too nice-I could never-" Hojo cut her off again with a bright smile, "But I want you to have it. Please just take it, okay?" He asked pleadingly. Seeing that he would not take, no, for an answer. Kagome just nodded and held the box to her. Hojo seemed pleased and gave a small bow to the young woman, "I'll see you later Kagome!" He yelled as he left the park, waving as he ran out of view.

Kurama rose from his sitting position on the branch, as Kagome also began to leave, "I am guessing your going to make sure she gets home alright?" He asked, though it seemed Hiei was already three steps ahead of him. Since he was the only one in the tree and he was talking to himself.

He was about to jump down from the tree, when a familiar scent on death hit his nose. The fox demon cringed a little, looking to the sky as a shadowy figure on an oar gliding across the light moon and in the direction Hojo had left.

"What she doing here?"

* * *

><p>It's been so long since I've updated anything, and I just had an urge to write this chapter so here it is. No promises for updates, but there coming.<p>

*DemonFoxGirl out*


	4. Chapter 4

**Obliviously Lovely**

* * *

><p>Floating gently down to earth, Botan bubbly as ever, flipped back her blue ponytail which had been tussled in her descent from spirit world. Landing firmly, she chuckled deviously recalling of how she had lied to Lord Koenma so that she could escape to earth without the infant even knowing she gone.<p>

'_Oh how naughty I have been lately,_' the ferry girl thought with a grim pout realizing how regularly she had been doing this.

Her ore dematerialized and bright smile replacing the pout. "Oh-well…" Botan sang, returning to her regular peppy self, "Now where is he?" She complained looking in different directions around the quite city street of the living world where she had landed.

Noticing the area around her held not a soul the ferry girl grew red with childlike anger, ranting loudly and stomped her foot into the ground for good measure. "Stupid, stupid, stupid boy! I tell him to be here, and is he here? No! I can't b-"

"M-miss Botan,"

Freezing suddenly in the middle of her tantrum, Botan recognized the nervous voice and turned roughly around. The long sleeves of her pink kimono hit the person's chest as they swished when the ferry girl turned.

"Well so nice of you to finally show up, Hojo," She hissed and folder her arms. "If this is going to work you need to be at our meetings** on time.**"

The young man frowned and dropped into a bow, "I apologize Miss Botan." Standing up from the bow, he began to explain "The reason I took so long is because Kagome an-"

"No." Botan cut him off, her eyes sharp. "You know I don't like that girl, so don't even say her name." Hojo sighed, "Right, I forgot. But I mean she is really sweet. I don't know what she did to make you not like her." The boy made a dreamy face, "She so pretty and different, you have to like her. She's just-"

Botan once again cut him off, "-a man stealer," she snarled.

Hojo made a shocked face.

The blue haired girl only scowled at her companion, she had met Hojo a few months ago, he was about to take his own life and she had stopped him. As the grim reaper, Botan had just been trying to save herself from work, because if this guy did die guess who would have to take care of him.

So after stopping Hojo from jumping from a bridge the ferry girl explained what she was, and told him to tell her what was bothering him.

At the time she had been going through her own troubles and listened only a small portion to Hojo, getting the main idea of his ramblings. Her mind on an aggravation that went by the name of Kagome Higurashi, that girl angered her so; she was Koenma's new recruit.

Not only did she take her place as Yusuke's assistant, she also had caught the eye of her love interest.

Botan felt her heart jump as she thought of Hiei, her cheeks grew warm and as did other parts of her female body.

She had developed a crush on the fire demon. At first Botan could not believe it herself, seeing because she thought she liked Kurama. However that soon faded and her favor traveled to the shorter demon that did frighten her but also attracted her.

A few months later after Kagome became affiliated with spirit world; Yusuke told her that Hiei had a thing for her. That info alone angered her to the very core; she would never let Kagome have him.

While tuning in and out from what suicidal boy was saying, she caught the name Kagome and how she was the reason he wanted to died, apparently Hojo could not handle her rejection. Putting two and two that they knew the same girl Botan proceeded to form alliance with the human boy that would get them both what they wanted.

Hojo looked at Botan waiting for her to explain her sudden outburst, but after a while of her just standing in deep thought he spoke instead. "Did Kagome really do that?" Botan never explained her dislike of Kagome so he was very curious to know why. The blue haired girl looked flustered and fidgeted with her clothing before yelling at him. "That doesn't matter! I'll tell you later right now we need another plan. So tomorrow night you and her will…"

Above the two who stood plotting in the late night, Kurama lurked skillfully on a ledge of a building hidden easily from both, a large smirk on his face.

"Now this," the red head began, "is getting good."

* * *

><p>Gave a little more background in this chapter, no promises for updates, kind of having some inspiration problems.<p> 


End file.
